cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rogal Dorn's Awards
This page chronicles Rogal Dorn's Awards and Medals from not only the New Pacific Order and his Squad, but also from the Imperial Order and Invicta. New Pacific Order Awards Imperial Awards The Imperial Awards are a series of five different medals that were first awarded on 25 April 2007. They are designed to celebrate Pacifican achievement and innovation, commissioned after the end of Great War III following the Order's victory over Aegis. There have only been four award ceremonies throughout all of Pacifica's history, once in 2007, another time in 2008, August 2010 and the latest one in June 2011. Each medal is for a particular field and they are only awarded by the Emperor. Pacifican Medal for Diplomatic Excellence Date Awarded: June 26, 2011 Military Affairs Awards Military Command Awards Outstanding Unit Award Date Awarded: June 26, 2011 Military Intelligence Awards '''MI 6 Month Service Award Date Awarded: January 8, 2012 '''Directors Achievement Medal Date Awarded: January 3, 2011 For the month of December, 2010 '''Outstanding Intelligence Officer Award Number of times Awarded: 2 Date Awarded: May 21, 2011, December 25, 2010 A weekly award for excellent work performed in the Military Intelligence of the New Pacific Order. Praetorian Guard Awards Retired Praetorian Guard Service Award For having served honorably in the Praetorian Guard. Internal Affairs Awards Internal Affairs Excellence Award Date Awarded: June 26, 2011 Ordo Moobius Muneris Date Awarded: February 4, 2011 The Ordo Moobius Muneris award (The People's Award) was designed for Pacificans to say thank you to those who put in hard work and dedication for the Order. Pacificans put up nominations for those who they think deserve the award, Rogal was nominated by his good friend, AngelRick. After 3 days of voting by the Body Republic Avatar3619 and Rogal Dorn tied with 15 votes each. Internal Affairs Excellence Award Date Awarded: December 29, 2010 Media Corps Awards Media Excellence Award Date Awarded: December 18, 2010 Wiki Division Awards Wiki Manager's Award Date Awarded: June 26, 2011 Mentor Corps Awards '''Mentor Corps 3 Month Service Award For 3 months of continuous service to Pacifica's Mentor Corps. Recruiting Corps Awards Superior Recruiter Award Date Awarded: December 5, 2010 For the month of November, 2010 Received for completing the most recruitment lists during the month of November, 2010 with 70 lists completed. Diplomatic Corps Awards Diplo Corps Leader of the Month Date Awarded: July 2, 2011 For the month of June, 2011 'Diplomatic Leadership Ribbon' Date Awarded: April 23, 2011 Diplomat of the Month Date Awarded: December 31, 2010 For the month of December, 2010 For outstanding work as Imperial Ambassador to the Imperial Order. The Imperial Order Awards Membership Awards Defence Awards Finance Awards Seniority Awards War Ribbons The Ankle-Biter War is the TIO name for the MHA-GATO front during the Dave War. Invicta Awards Honorary Thought Police Date Awarded: January 13, 2012 New Polar Order Awards '''Arctic Prowler' Date Awarded: February 2, 2012 Description: Awarded by for the first war declared on a pirate, tech raider, or rogue of NpO.(Awarded by Dajobo despite Rogal not being a member of Polaris) Ghost Squad Awards Received Ghost Squad Distinguished Service Award Date Awarded: June 2, 2011 Description: This medal is to signify an individuals exemplary behavior, and continuing outstanding efforts above and beyond the call of duty, on and off the battlefield, both in their squad and the Order. It is the highest award that can be bestowed on a member of the Ghost Squad. Clearance and awarded after Ghost Squad Leader unanimous vote. Rogal Dorn's award citation: '''Ghost Squad ZI Badge' Date Awarded: June 2, 2011 '''Ghost Squad Nuked Badge' Date Awarded: June 2, 2011 '''Ghost Squad War Chevron (2 wars)' Date Awarded: June 2, 2011 (1st Chevron) Date Awarded: February 8, 2012 (2nd Chevron) '''Ghost Squad-Squad Leader Pin' Date Awarded: June 2, 2011 Category:Rogal Dorn